Hasta año nuevo
by Akai Yoake
Summary: Este año ha pasado lento muchos sucesos, felicidad y dolor en uno solo, todos en mi joven vida. Pero los demás años siempre estarás a mi lado. Mi querido pecosito. Yaoi. Especial de New Year.


(¿Por qué no hice especial de navidad? Soy una novata y tenía bloqueo mental) Este es mi especial de Año Nuevo espero que les guste, es con mi segundo OTP aparte del Raphanardo, no hay Lemon pero si es yaoi además me gusto el resultado (en cierto modo ¬¬) Disfrútenlo.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nick y los creadores son Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.

 **Hasta año nuevo**

31 de diciembre 23:00

Este año ha pasado más lento de lo que esperaba o por lo menos los últimos meses lo sentí así.

Mi maestro dice que el tiempo pasa como un suspiro tan rápido que uno ni se da cuenta de la hora. Por eso es que Sensei siempre aprecia cada momento con nosotros o al menos eso nos dice. Yo también disfruto el tiempo que paso con mi padre y hermanos, bueno considerando la palabra hermanos aunque no seamos de la misma sangre pero yo los veré como tal porque viví toda mi vida a lado de ellos y no pude pedir mejor familia que ellos o por lo menos así veré a 2 de ellos ya que hay uno en particular que aprecio más allá del amor fraternal…

Es curioso, recuerdo hace 2 años cuando salimos de las alcantarillas, nuestro padre y Sensei obvio, trato de detenernos pero nadie se resiste cuando ponemos nuestras caritas de perrito abandonado… Sí que fue sorpresa lo que encontramos en la superficie, todo era nuevo para nosotros, las tiendas, el cielo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, la comida, las personas, April…

Pero ese día también conocimos a nuestros peores enemigos. El Krang. Esas masas amorfas que han querido hacernos la vida de cuadritos y al mismo tiempo invadir la tierra. Como si fuera poco ese mismo año también conocimos al enemigo de Splinter. "Destructor" quien luego también se transformó en otro fuerte oponente.

No bastando estos 2 se aliaros para enfrentarnos, lo patético fue ver como cada bando se mentía entre sí (o al menos desde mi punto de vista).

El Krang buscaba a April por tener un compuesto en su ADN para transmutar la tierra en otra dimensión X (solo me da escalofríos de pensarlo).

En ese tiempo April era quien me importaba desde la primera vez que la vi, esos ojos celestes lleno de brillo cuando la vi pasar, su cabello pelirrojo ondeando con la suave brisa de la noche en esos momentos sentí por primera vez, el amor…

Si, un amor no correspondido.

A veces pienso que me comporte como un tonto tratando de cautivarla con todas mis cualidades como dominio de la patineta y tiburones, dejo la inteligencia de lado porque Raphael siempre dijo que eso me hace muy "nerd" y a las chicas no les atrae eso.

Leo por otra parte me daba "consuelo" por decirlo así. Me apoyaba pero siempre veía en su rostro como me decía mentalmente "nunca lograras nada con April"

Pero Mikey… Mikey siempre me apoyaba no importaba si mis planes eran tontos o no tendrían efectividad, estaba ahí para mí. Debí parecer un idiota por ir con Mikey y preguntar "¿Crees que esto le gustara?" él decía eufórico "SIII" me mostraba una sonrisa, me daba un abrazo deseándome suerte y me empujaba con April para que no fuera cobarde y le diera el presente. Él me animaba.

Lamentablemente ese ánimo se desvanecía cuando miraba el rostro de la chica de mis sueños y como indirectamente rechazaba mis regalos. En esos momentos me sentía horrible, me sentía… un monstruo…

Luego llego el "gran Casey Jones" a ese sujeto no lo soporte desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Ahí todo empalagoso con ella, quería matarlo con mis propias manos pero esa era antes cuando el dejo de ser un cabeza hueca a ser mi amigo… pero seguía siendo un cabeza hueca solo que con un título extra.

Por parte lo hice por April pero también por Mikey ya que ellos 2 se llevaban muy bien y al parecer mi hermanito no quería ninguna rivalidad dentro de la familia y el resto se sabe de antemano.

Pasó un año y volvimos a una New York completamente invadida, si no fuera por Mikey continuaría invadida hasta ahora. ¡Mikey hizo retromutageno! Cielos y no cualquier retromutageno con este podía mezclarlo al mutageno y se modificaba. Todos lo niegan a veces yo también pero él fue el verdadero héroe aquella vez. Mi héroe…

No sé porque pero desde ese día quería tener a Mikey a mi lado solo por si acaso tal vez y lograba algo mejor que el retromutageno y creaba una mejor sustancia para evadir enemigos algo.

Gran error.

Mikey era un completo desastre en todo, el único que salía perdiendo era yo. Y como es costumbre solo lo correteaba queriendo vengarme de él (la verdad me divertía persiguiéndolo era relajante después de tanto trabajo en el laboratorio).

Pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntos de lo habitual yo tratando de enseñarle algo de física y química (como todo un maestro) y el haciendo que se me despierte la pasión por los videojuegos y las golosinas. Era impresionante, tantas golosinas y pizza y no le salía ninguna caries. Pero si le costaba un poquito de su físico comer tanto a veces lo ponía como malvavisco pero eso lo hacía más tierno…

-Vamos hermano tu puedes-Me alentaba Mikey luego de haber preparado toda una cita con April.

-Pero y si… ¿no soy lo suficiente para ella?-Agache la cabeza pensándolo un poco, preocupado ante la situación.

-¿Suficiente?-Me pregunto Mikey dramatizando como si el ofendido fuera el-Tu eres más que suficiente eres increíble hermano, todo tu-Me señalo- es perfecto… -empezó a acercase a mí trayendo consigo una sonrisa muy tierna-Eres… inteligente, sabes hacer muchas cosas… manejar la patineta, usar tu Bo con una gran maestría, eres paciente, no importa cuantas veces haga explotar tu laboratorio siempre me perdonas-se acercó más a mí-nunca dejas a nadie atrás eres muy bueno en todo.

-No soy bueno en todo Mikey-Trate de alejarlo un poco tomándolo de los hombros pero este se acercó más a mí sonriendo y mirándome con sus ojos celestes brillando entre las estrellas de la noche como 2 diamantes-Dime algo en lo que no seas bueno-Dijo él.

-No soy bueno en los videojuegos eso lo eres tú, yo no soy muy bueno peleando Rapha y Leo me ganan en un instante, además que cuando me estreso ni siquiera puedo hacer una simple mescla química, además cuando fallo siento que le fallo a todo el equipo porque aquí yo soy el cerebro y si no puedo construir o arreglar las cosas entonces no sería nada-Sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban nunca antes había hablado así en mi vida, expresando lo que guardaba en mi corazón.

-Tengo miedo Mikey…-No quería mirarle a los ojos pero sentí como este me levantaba la barbilla y me dirigía hacia sus ojos.

-Donnie tú dices que no eres perfecto, que no eres bueno ni peleando ni construyendo, ¡pero mira todo lo que has hecho!-me tomo de las manos aun fijándose en mi rostro-Construiste el tortumovil, hiciste unos increíble robots, el tortumeca, cabeza metálica…-Enumeraba mis logros con sus dedos, no sabía que había logrado tantas cosas en el transcurso de un año y medio-Además tu eres muy bueno luchando, sé muy bien que Leo y Rapha a veces nos superan a los 2 pero… aun así nunca te rindes y continuas en la pelea sin importar tus raspones y heridas-De pronto con uno de sus dedos toco mi nariz dulcemente apuntándome yo solo sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir por alguna extraña razón

-Dices que no eres perfecto pero para mí… ¡lo eres!-Volvió a sonreír y me dio otro abrazo lleno de amor, seguridad y calidez.

-Mikey…-Pronuncie entrecortado. ¿Cuándo empecé a llorar? Le devolví el abrazo agachándome a su altura.

-Mikey ¿estás bien?-Lo aleje un poco ya que él también estaba llorando me sentí culpable ¿hice algo malo?

-Si estoy bien…-Se limpió un poco-Son lágrimas de felicidad-Me respondió pero yo aún continuaba preocupado, trate de acercarme pero me detuvo con una mano-Ahora ve "Romeo" seguro que "Julieta" te espera- Dijo antes de alejarse y sonreírme por última vez.

Hice caso a Mikey, me dirigí donde April esperaba, esa felicidad transmitida de todas sus palabras, abrazos, sonrisas, miradas, me había transmitido no solo confianza sino que también había hecho que mi corazón latiera y mis mejillas se pusieran rojas con solo pensar en él.

"¿en qué estás pensando Donatello?" me dije a mi mismo negando con la cabeza.

Como me hubiera gustado que ese sentimiento nuevo para mí hubiera durado un poco más de tiempo...

Era de suponerse Raphael me lo dijo antes de salir a la superficie y Leo me lo dijo en sus miradas indiscretas.

April me rechazo…

Según ella tenía un sentimiento hacia otra persona pero con referirse a persona obviamente se refería a Casey me hubiera gustado suplicarle una oportunidad pero con las palabras que ella expreso no tuve más remedio que solo retirarme corriendo hacia las alcantarillas o por lo menos a un callejón oscuro y no me viera llorar.

-Donnie… me siento muy alagada pero… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos-Lo tomo de las manos-Sé que entenderás siempre fuiste muy maduro-Miro a otro lado-Yo siento algo más por otra persona y yo lo amo-lo miro al rostro un poco confiada-pero… podemos seguir siendo Amigos acerco las manos de Donnie hacia ella sonriendo pero este las soltó de inmediato y el ambiente también cambio se hizo más frio.

-Es porque él es humano… ¿cierto?-Pregunto este como si la voz se le hubiera hecho más profunda fría, sin ningún sentimiento, el silencio perduro entre los 2 hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió-Donnie yo…

-Debo irme April-Le interrumpió para luego marcharse y perderse entre las sombras.

Me eche a llorar estaba dentro de las alcantarillas pero no estaba en casa, "¡Idiota, estúpido!" me repetí a mí mismo mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Ella es una chica yo solo un mutante fui un estúpido-Continuaba golpeándome hasta que mis brazos se cansaron y mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

Dolido, solo lloraba "¡falsas ilusiones para nada!" me grite a mí mismo, entonces se me vino la imagen de Mikey.

"Él tiene la culpa" "él me dio falsas ilusiones" "debí hacerle caso a mis hermanos cuando pude"-Empecé a quedar dormido cuando unos brazos me acogieron y envolvieron en una manta abrigadora, no sabía quién me cargaba pero fue muy acogedor igual a sus abrazos.

-Te odio Mikey…-Dije como último antes de quedar completamente dormido

Luego de ese día no recuerdo mucho los días pasaban mientras yo me encontraba en cama enfermo, Rapha venia para alimentarme, Leo me ayudaba con algunas medicinas y Splinter me daba ligeros baños de esponja pero lo más extraño fue que no vi a Mikey en ningún momento. Quería verlo, quería que estuviera a mi lado por lo menos como compañía. Le pregunto a cada miembro de mi familia por Mikey pero solo me decían "Lo siento Donnie pero Mikey está muy ocupado", ¿ocupado? ¿En qué? Esa respuesta me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza pero debía relajarme para curarme pronto.

Paso una semana y no había señales de mi hermanito empecé a preocuparme, Mikey siempre era el primero en acompañar y alegrar a los enfermos de esta familia pero esta vez fue muy diferente.

-Rapha dile a Mikey que venga un momento necesito hablar con él-Dije determinado no soportaba un minuto más sin saber de él.

-Emmhh- Empezó a carraspear como si me ocultara algo-Mikey no puede venir… Donnie-Lo mire molesto desde mi cama sonrió nervioso, no era natural en Rapha ponerse así.

-¿y que tanto hace?

-B-bueno p-pues el-tartamudeaba- ¿¡y a ti que te interesa!?-soltó en un grito pero yo no me rendiría esta vez no, ya lo dijo Mikey yo nunca me rindo en una pelea.

-Me interesa y mucho ¿Qué pasa Rapha? Mikey se encuentra bien…-Empecé a hablar muy rápido ni me di cuenta de las palabras que sacaba mi boca pero conforme hablaba parecía que Rapha se estresaba hasta salirle una vena de entre la cabeza-

-¡ESTA ENOJADO CONTIGO!-Respondió furioso, quede en shock mientras este se retiraba. ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué estaría enojado conmigo? Me pregunte pero cuando salí de mi estado yo me encontraba solo en mi habitación entonces grite.

-¡MIKEY PORFAVOR VEN!-Con el tono que use pareció como si necesitaba ayuda urgente y como su cuarto estaba a lado mío vino inmediatamente.

-¿Sucedió algo?-Se me acerco y me reviso todo hasta que lo detuve-No, estoy bien.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, y quiso marcharse pero yo lo detuve dando un salto hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Donnie que haces? Puedes enfermar-Me empujo hasta mi cama arropándome preocupado por mí.

-En primera ya estoy enfermo y en segunda ¿Por qué me evitas?-Detuvo sus movimiento y aparto la vista hacia la puerta otra vez quiso alejarse pero yo le detuve de un brazo-este se volteó entristecido ¿Por qué esta triste? Casi nunca lo veo así.

-¿Por qué?-Volví a preguntar.

-porque-Empezó a llorar sin dirigirme la vista-Porque tú me odias…

-¿odiarte? No, yo jamás te odiaría, ¿p-porque crees eso?

-Tú me lo dijiste-Se tiró quedando en el suelo, continuaba llorando mientras sacudía su cuerpo en un sollozo que no paraba, yo mientras tanto no entendía lo veía ahí pero no hacía, de lo que estaba seguro es que mi corazón dolía…

Sumergido en mis pensamientos una frase llego a mi mente "Te odio Mikey…" si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo haberlo dicho pero solo lo dije en un momento donde mi mente dejo de funcionar correctamente y como todo ser viviente trate de dirigir mi furia a un ser en este caso mi hermanito.

Entonces el me encontró, tirado en el suelo como basura desechada, y yo pronuncie esas palabras venenosas salidas de mi boca.

Maldición, como me hubiera gustado no tener lengua en esos instantes.

Me levante de la cama y lo abrase mientras el continuaba llorando, todo era mi maldita culpa, herí a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, alguien que nunca me abandonaba por más que yo lo alejara, el único ser que iluminaba esta alcantarilla con tan solo mostrar su sonrisa.

Confirmado, yo era un verdadero monstruo por haber lastimado a un sol viviente.

Lo levante del suelo tratando de secar las lágrimas mientras el solo miraba abajo.

-Lo siento, es que, ese día… no fue el mejor de todos- Daba pausas porque sentía un nudo en la garganta-April… seguro ya entiendes a lo que me refiero… no te odio Mikey… nunca podría hacerlo-Seguía sin dirigirme la vista, no lo soportaba-¡Si quieres puedes golpearme, gritarme, pisotearme pero…! ¡POR FAVOR MIRAME!-Le grite, cuando las lágrimas cayeron de mi ojos como ácido.

-Donnie, no, ¿Por qué lastimarte?-me dirigió la vista-Si ya estas lastimado.

Dura realidad pero me la merezco.

-Y necesitas ser curado.

No entendí, las lágrimas cesaron y de su rostro broto otra sonrisa una aún más dulce que las demás, me tomo de las mejillas acariciándolas suavemente mientras yo, solo observaba sus movimientos, sus ojos, la sonrisa y las pecas adornando tiernamente su rostro.

-Yo te curare Donnie, no me importa si tardo… lo hare, prometo que nunca volverás a llorar o a sentirte triste-Se apartó de mí y me mostro su meñique en señal de hacer la promesa y no romperla, yo también le mostré mi meñique y los enlazamos.

-Lo prometo Donnie… para el siguiente año estarás curado y en año nuevo prometeré siempre estar a tu lado.

-¿Y porque en año nuevo?

-Porque las promesas de año nuevo son para nunca romperlas.

-Mikey las personas normalmente las rompen a medio año o apenas llega el primer día y la rompen-Le explique ya que era cierto incluso yo lo hacía.

-Pues yo no, nunca rompí una promesa de año nuevo y no lo hare ahora-Hizo su sonrisa aún más grande, más tierna, mas hipnotizante. Empezó a tambalear nuestros dedos meñiques en juego-Si esta promesa se rompa mil agujas me comeré-Espero que lo diga en broma, reí luego de eso.

Como era de esperarse estuvimos muy cerca uno del otro entonces al siguiente día Mikey también enfermo.

Los meses pasaron pero aún seguía sin entender ¿siempre estar a mi lado? ¿Curarme? No es que sea un tonto. Lo de estar siempre a mi lado supongo que se refería a como hermanos y lo de curarme supongo que era a hacerme reír, convivir o esas cosas pero…

No comprendía…

Cada que me sentía triste Mikey llegaba y me iluminaba con su aura resplandeciente, cada que me enojaba me abrazaba, el enojo se iba, cada que me alteraba por algún invento me hablaba y me calmaba. Era cierto estaba curándome. Pero me asustaba de mí mismo llegue a un punto donde lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, oír su dulce voz, verlo cada día de mi vida, abrazarlo como si fuera el mejor de los tesoros y nunca perderlo. El punto fue cuando mis mejillas se tornaban rojas cuando me miraba, mi cuerpo se desequilibraba como gelatina cuando se acercaba demasiado ¿Por qué me pasaba? Se sentía raro. Era el mismo sentimiento que me dio antes de confesar mis sentimientos por April.

"No, no, no ¿Por qué a mí? Es mi hermanito no puedo sentir eso por el" me repetía día tras día, era imposible y con esas ansiedades hacía, que él se alterase y se acercase más a mí.

Por Dios, estaba envuelto en un dilema.

April anuncio su noviazgo con Casey algo de esperarse, ese día todos me miraron preocupados pero yo no estaba molesto ni nada de hecho estaba feliz por los 2 cuando Mikey apareció detrás de mí pasando su brazo por mis hombros "lo ven mi tratamiento está funcionando" todos estaban confundidos yo era el único que entendía a lo de "tratamiento" sonreí nervioso, ¡estaba muy cerca de mí!...

"Tratamiento" solo era un tratamiento, cuando dejara de estar triste seguro y alejaba y otra vez me quedaría solo encerrado en mi laboratorio. Sé que es egoísta querer a una persona solo para ti pero yo quería a Mikey solo para mí…

Las semanas pasaron…

Un día en el que no sabía si era de mañana y tarde ya que nos encontrábamos en el espacio intentando recuperar las piezas del agujero negro nos dispusimos a ver una película de acción y pelea sangrienta (a petición de Rapha y Casey) pero un poco sutil sin necesidad de tanto desmembramiento (a petición de Leo y April)

Mikey se sentó a mi lado como ya era costumbre, Fugitoid puso algo al que llamo "la mejor película del cuadrante 4" la película era perfecta los sonidos eran muy realistas, los actores (alienígenas) eran increíbles en ningún momento se salían de su papel y el trama era maravilloso hasta que…

-Cásate conmigo-Dijo el principal de la película a la que al perecer era el amor de su vida, después de haber terminado la batalla, ella respondió con un "si" Rapha y Casey se quejaron de ese burdo final a lo igual que yo pero no comente nada. La siguiente escena era donde se casaban, se oían las campanas y las personas alagando a la novia y al novio, la música del piano tocaba lo típico de las bodas, todo era blanco, pasivo nada malo podría pasar. (Tal y como una boda humana)

-Algún día esos-apunto a la pantalla-seremos tu y yo Donnie-Comento Mikey feliz, todos dirigimos nuestras vistas hacia él, yo estaba anonadado.

-Claro sin ese final-Volvió a decir como si nada-Rapha volteo al televisor y resulta que el novio fue abaleado y murió pero yo aún seguía procesando el comentario de Mikey todo era como una enredadera en mi cerebro.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-Fue mi única reacción.

Los meses continuaron volvimos a la tierra y ese asunto con la película se olvidó o al menos eso quise creer.

Por las noches continuaba en el laboratorio hasta altas horas de la madrugada, momentos donde era yo, el cielo nocturno y una buena taza de café.

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntaron, sobresaltando del susto, era Mikey.

-No me asustes así- Reproche con la mano dirigida a mi corazón, rio un poco.

-Lo siento, a veces no controlo mi "ninjacidad", toma-Puso en mi escritorio un pedazo de pastel por cortesía suya-Gracias- Lo deguste un momento después de todo tenía hambre, era de sabor fresa mesclado con chocolate y esparcido con un degustante manjar sabor café, delicioso a mi paladar-Esta exquisito Mikey mmhh gracias.

-De nada-Respondió orgulloso de su trabajo-¿Qué haces?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Unas cuantas cosas, trato de reconstruir a Metalhead-Continuaba con el pastel.

-Deberías dormir es muy tarde

-Entonces ¿Por qué tú estás despierto?-Se puso un poco rojo luego de eso, riendo nervioso.

-Bueno, quería cocinar algo y… deberías ir a la cama-Continuo exigiéndome, haciendo también un leve puchero.

Sonreí.

-Está bien, enseguida voy-Respondí devolviéndole el plato ya vacío.

Se dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta de ahí tomó una silla y se sentó fijándose en mí.

-¿no te ibas?

-Me quedare hasta que termines-Lo mire nuevamente estaba tranquilo observando sin hacer nada sentado allí esperando ¿Por qué demonios lo hice?...

No había nadie ningún peligro, tímido, me dirigí a él, lo tome de la barbilla suavemente mientras él me observaba con una de mis manos acaricie sus mejillas y él se acomodaba en ella como una almohada. No pude evitarlo ya no era mi cerebro el que se dirigía su rostro sino mi corazón.

Cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable yo también lo hice acercándome a sus labios hasta juntarlos con los míos.

Ligero empecé a mover mis labios con los suyos, nuestras respiraciones chocaban entre sí, fue mejor aun cuando el tomo la libertad de rodear sus brazos por mi cuello intensificando el beso, sin rechazarme fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Por el oxígeno, tuvimos que separarnos mientras nuestras respiraciones se volvían normales, no llegamos a mucho solo a un contacto de labios sin más pero aun así el mejor de todos.

-Hasta año nuevo Donnie-Fue lo último que dijo luego se marchó y yo Salí detrás suyo.

Los meses continuaron y continuaron pero esta vez continuo lento como un gusano queriendo cruzar la calle, Dios ya esperaba año nuevo, seguía sin entender ese beso correspondido porque al día siguiente Mikey se comportó como si nada entonces seguía la corriente.

Esperaba volver a besarlo tal vez intensificarlo, me remordía la cabeza saber que ramos hermanos e íbamos contra la moral ¿Qué diría mi padre, hermano y amigos? Me carcomía en mi mundo. Por mi curiosidad descubrí que biológicamente no éramos hermanos de sangre excepto Rapha y yo que éramos hermanos de padre y Leo y Mikey que eran verdaderos hermanos. Con el descubrimiento se lo comenté a mi padre y los demás.

Vaya que todo se hizo dramático Mikey se abrazó a Rapha.

"-No importa Raphie siempre serás mi hermano"

"-Si, si como digas" lo consolaba, como si le importara pepino lo que digiera pero se le notaba que estaba feliz por ser considerado hermano a pesar de no serlo biológicamente.

"Tu igual Donnie siempre serás mi hermanito"-Leo me rodeo por los hombros riendo al mismo tiempo observando la escena tan empalagosa hecha por Mikey y Rapha.

Estaba feliz ya no me sentiría culpable con el tema de "hermanos", ese día fue raro o al menos para mí Leo prometió siempre verme como aun hermano pero no se lo dijo a Rapha…

Ni Rapha a él…

31 de diciembre 23:25

"Nos vemos en mi cuarto a medianoche ¿está bien Donnie?"

No se encontraba nadie en la alcantarilla a excepción de Mikey y yo.

En pocos minutos seria año nuevo y ya ansiaba por reunirme con él, lamentablemente la luz había fallado en las alcantarillas por eso todos decidieron subir a la superficie y festejar junto a Casey y April yo me negué argumentando que iba arreglar la electricidad y Mikey prometió ayudarme.

Obviamente ninguno hizo lo que se suponía iba hacer.

23:35

Entre a su habitación guiado por la luz de mi T-Phone lo busque y no se encontraba ahí, decidí ir a la cocina, pero tampoco se encontraba ¿y si se marchó? ¿Se aburrió y alcanzo a los demás? No, debía mantenerme positivo, ya era casi la media noche entonces corrí a donde sea que me llevase el instinto pero nada, el último lugar no revisado era el dojo pero imposible que estuviera ahí sobre todo con lo mucho que detesta entre…nar

Si ahí estaba… dormido…

Y yo aquí corriendo de un lado a otro como loco.

Me acerque a él, había una vela cerca iluminando su espacio la retire un poco pero aun iluminaba la sala.

Se veía apacible, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña línea de baba saliendo de su boca, reí a lo bajo. Continuaba observando estaba en posición fetal con las piernas hasta su pecho y uno de sus brazos sirviéndole como almohada. La luz de la vela iluminaba su rostro resaltando sus pecas adornadas en su rostro y en el cuerpo como si hubieran estado allí para hacer más tierno todo de él. Su pecho se movía lento dejando entrar y salir el aire en un silencio pulcro sin ningún sonido. De pronto abrió uno de sus ojitos, somnoliento se dirigió a mi continuaba observándolo, salude lentamente con mi brazo derecho, entonces dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tallaba ese ojo como un bebé, abandonando su postura.

-Donnie…

-Hola…

Decidí arrodillarme mientras él trataba de sentarse quitándose el sueño, pero apenas lo hizo se hecho nuevamente sobre mis rodillas observándome con sus ojos color cielo, no había ninguna estrella en esa sala pero si observaba con cuidado sus ojos se podía deslumbrar toda la galaxia repleta de colores iluminando en un solo tono de celeste.

Se acomodó y empezó a jugar con las puntas de mi bandana que habían caído hasta su rostro.

23:45

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me hace feliz que estés a mi lado

-Pero tú siempre estas feliz

-Si pero…-Dejo de jugar sentándose a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Estoy más feliz que otras veces-El silencio reino nuevamente mientras él tomaba mi mano y la dirigía hasta su pecho cerrando los ojos como queriendo volver a dormir.

-¿Por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?

-…

-¿Mikey?

-Vine a pensar un poco… sobre lo que paso estos 2 años

A veces Mikey me sorprendía la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un niño pero había momentos donde se ponía serio y reflexionaba (sinceramente esos instante me daba un poco de miedo)

-Y ¿Qué pensabas?-Soltó mi mano y se estiraba mientras respondía mi pregunta

\- La primera vez en la superficie, los Krang, Destructor, cuando los salve de esas avispas, las invasiones, Casey, April, las mutaciones de Karai y Spike, cuando fuimos a la granja, cuando casi perdemos a Leo 2 veces, Splinter, los mutanimales, cuando viajamos en el tiempo y conocimos a Splinter humano, cuando fuimos al espacio - Se golpeaba la cabeza tratando de recordar-mmmhh ¿Qué más?

Era interesante ver a Mikey trataba de recordar todo lo que paso estos 2 años mientras yo solo recordaba lo que fue relevante para mí, continuaba y continuaba enumero cada recuerdo.

-Lo más importante fue mis recuerdos de nosotros… juntos-Pronuncio suave pero lo suficientemente audible para oírlo.

23:53

-Y…-Tome su mano-¿Qué recuerdas de nosotros?

-Bueno… cuando tu…-No lo soporte más quería besarlo el ambiente era perfecto y un momento más sin recorrer esos suaves labios… hubiera preferido saltar de un puente.

Todo volvió a lo que fue la primera vez, nuevamente nuestros labios se juntaron movimientos lentos al principio, volvió a aferrarse por mi cuello mientras yo baje mis manos hasta su cintura uniéndolo más a mí. Trate de adentrarme a él con suavidad recorriendo mi lengua por la superficie de sus labios a lo que él me dio el permiso abriendo ligeramente su boca.

Sus labios sabían a dulces, fresa y chocolate mesclados eran suaves, y su boca no era tan diferente con mi lengua recorría cada parte de ella notando un ligero sabor a menta y manzanilla ¿Mikey tomaba mate?

Era peculiar no encontrar mucho sabor a pizza ya que era su comida favorita. Lentamente baje mis manos hasta sus muslos aun degustando sus labios, los masajee suavemente mientras el mantenía su brazo derecho en mi cuello y con el izquierdo lo pasaba por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis mejillas. El beso se hacía más apasionado pero gracias al bendito aire que necesitamos para vivir nos separamos agitados con la frente chocando una con la otra.

-Uff valió la espera-Comento el mirándome sonriendo a pesar de la agitación.

-Tu dijiste "hasta año nuevo"-Bromee con él, al parecer mis ojos se habían tornado más rojos de lo habitual o al menos eso deslumbraba desde los inocentes y brillantes ojos del pequeño.

-Donnie ¿estas curado?-Temí ante la pregunta ¿y si me abandonaba?

-Sí, funciono…

-Fiuu me salve de la agujas

-Pero por favor no me dejes…-Lo mire entristecido, mientras el volvía a su semblante serio, acercándose.

-¿Dejarte? ¡Nunca! ¡¿Por qué quisiera alejarme de lo que más amo?!- Se tapó la boca repentinamente, todo sonrojado-Ups

-Mikey…

-Donnie yo…-Definitivamente él estaba asustado inhalaba y exhalaba sobresaltado casi al borde de colapso.

-Yo también…-Respondí tomándolo de las mejillas, al fin comprendí su promesa.

-¿qué?

-Y-yo-aun así me sentía tímido ¿¡era tan difícil decir 2 palabras!? Mis mejillas ardían como fuego mientras mi corazón latía queriéndose salir de mi pecho, seguro que en estos momentos estaba peor que un tomate.

Hasta que escuche fuegos artificiales que me sacaron del pensamiento y un gran grito "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"

Salí de la sorpresa con Mikey murmurando algo con os ojos cerrados un arrodillado pidiendo algo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy haciendo mi promesa

-¿Qué pides?-Me miro un momento y adopto la posición anterior.

-Prometo siempre estar al lado de Donnie-Decidí adoptar su misma posición.

-Prometo siempre estar al lado de Mikey y amarlo hasta el final.

-Creí que no creías en estas promesas-Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mí.

-Ahora tengo una razón para hacerlo-Tome su cintura y lo acerque nuevamente a mi cuerpo mientras el reía bajito todo sonrojado la escena más tierna que mis ojos deslumbraban.

-Feliz año nuevo Donnie-

-Feliz año nuevo Mikey. T-te a-mo- Lo volví besar mientras los fuegos artificiales deslumbraban la ciudad de New York y nosotros aquí encerrados en el dojo iluminados por una simple vela, junto a mi querido Mikey.

El mejor año de todos.

 **FIN…**

N/A 1: Me olvide mencionar que esto pasa luego de que las tortugas vuelven del espacio de ahí (en mi fic) es historia, o sea nunca conocieron a Shinigami, April aún no es Kunoichi y esas cosas.

N/A 2: En este fic si conocieron a Renet pero Mikey no se enamoró de ella, también viajaron al espacio pero no conocieron a Monalisa (Por favor no me miren así, yo quería mi escena sutil Raphanardo y lo hice ¬¬ "Reo is Forever")

N/A 3: Ya que no me gusta el incesto, hice esa pequeña escena con Donnie y la curiosidad, pero tampoco me molesta escribirlo normalmente en el mundo de las tortugas o animales hacen eso.

¿Opiniones? ¿Floreros, tomates?

Por favor solo pido que comenten y me digan que les pareció. Espero no haberlos aburrido :(

Créanme un Review significa mucho para una escritora novata como yo.

Yaoi. Especial de New Year.


End file.
